De Marcas Tenebrosas, serpientes y leones
by Hitzuji
Summary: Compilación de drabbles para el Drabblectober 2018, basados en (y mezclando) las consignas que creó TanitBenNajash para escribir sobre Mortífagos y Drarry.
1. Cálido

**Pues como aparentemente el montón de cosas que tengo que hacer en octubre no son suficientes (y aparentemente soy masoquista y no quiero dormir) decidí participar en el #Drabblectober usando las listas de prompts de TanitBenNajash para mortífagos y para Drarry y Nottpott. Voy a usarlos indeterminadamente, mezclando ambos, según el que se me antoje más escribir. Y tampoco haré todos porque el tiempo no ajusta.**

 **Van a salir sin betear, y no el día que toca porque soy un desorden (varios de estos los escribí hace mucho y apenas los estoy subiendo). Así que probablemente tengan sus errores por aquí y por allá.**

 **En fin, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **1\. Cálido - Draco/Harry**

Afuera la tormenta rugía. No se podía ver ni siquiera a un metro de distancia de la ventana por la cantidad de nieve que caía. Cualquier desdichado que se encontrara fuera seguro estaría congelándose. Pero en el interior del número 12 de Grimmauld Place la chimenea estaba encendida manteniendo el calor de aquella vieja mansión que se había convertido en su hogar.

Cuando era pequeño nunca pensó que viviría en otro lugar que no fuera la Mansión Malfoy, pero después de la guerra había intentado volver ahí y no pudo. El estómago se le revolvía y los recuerdos de todo lo horrible que había vivido ahí durante esos meses eran más fuertes que los 15 años de felicidad.

Nunca se imaginó que podría llamar otro lugar su hogar. Afuera podría estar helando, pero ahí, acurrucado en el sillón a un lado del hombre que amaba, estaba calientito. Así como cálida era la sensación que le recorría cuando estaba con él. Y es que, en realidad, no es que Grimmauld Place fuera su hogar, Harry era su hogar.


	2. Lealtad

**2\. Mortífagos - Lealtad**

Habían hecho un juramento: siempre se protegerían el uno al otro, siempre serían leales y siempre se mantendrían unidos. No había sido inquebrantable, aunque James había insistido en que lo fuera Remus lo persuadió debido al riesgo que implicaba el crear un contrato mágico de esa manera. Pero aún así, había una magia mucho más poderosa la que rodeaba ese juramento: la amistad.

Pero ninguno lo había cumplido. James tenía a Lily, y Sirius y Remus por fin habían reconocido que ambos estaban locos por el otro y ahora eran pareja. Y ahora lo dejaban de lado con frecuencia. Pero era algo lógico, algo que incluso, pensaba con amargura, estaba destinado a suceder tarde o temprano. Él no era inteligente como Remus, ni carismático y hábil con los hechizos como Sirius, ni mucho menos tan talentoso como James.

Aun así, habían prometido protegerlo y que se mantendrían juntos sin importar lo que ocurriera, pero habían mentido. Cuando en séptimo los Slytherin lo acorralaron y amenazaron, tratando de convencerlo de que sus amigos no lo querían, y luego lo habían golpeado, él los había defendido, los había justificado. Pero no habían estado ahí cuando los seguidores de Lord Voldemort habían atacado a su madre, que se había quedado sola mientras que él iba a una misión para la Orden. No habían estado ahí para luchar contra ellos junto a él cuando había regresado, justo a tiempo para impedir que la asesinaran, ni tampoco habían estado ahí para evitar que lo obligaran a marcarse.

No había tenido opción. No era valiente, ni fuerte, ni inteligente, no era sus amigos, quienes probablemente hubieran escogido la muerte antes que aceptar trabajar con el bando de «los malos». Pero ellos habían roto el juramento primero. Ni siquiera les había importado lo suficiente como para notar alguna diferencia en él, para salvarlo a tiempo.

Aun así, él se repetía que no sería como ellos, él mantendría la promesa de amistad. Con lo que Peter no contaba era que Voldemort sabría que él era el guardián secreto. No contaba con que al que ahora debía llamar "mi señor" usaría, una vez más, a su madre como moneda de cambio. Ese 31 de octubre, el juramento se rompió, y aunque no era inquebrantable, las consecuencias fueron incluso peores que la muerte.


	3. 4- Pasión

**El tres me lo salté. No crean que me lo comí sin querer.**

* * *

 **4\. Mortífagos - Pasión**

Bellatrix Black no era una mujer dulce, ni cariñosa. Era una chispa de energía, agresiva, llena de intensidad y podía llegar incluso a ser perversa. Era una mujer dispuesta a hacer lo necesario, una mujer ambiciosa y sumamente leal a sus ideales y su familia. Por eso se había enamorado de ella.

Era como el fuego maligno, casi imposible de controlar. Pero Rodolphus no quería controlarla, no, él quería consumirse en ella. Dejar que los dedos de su Bella lo recorriera y que lo devorara como las llamas, besarla con pasión que rayara en la desesperación y si eso lo destruía, que lo destruyera.

Había momentos en los que le tenía miedo, cuando veía los destellos de locura en sus ojos. Cuando la veía disfrutar tanto de causar dolor a otros, y temía que un día se volviera contra suya. Pero ese miedo lo excitaba, causaba algo en su interior que sólo ella podía provocar y, que a veces, era casi insoportable.


	4. 5-Miedo

**5\. Mortífagos - Miedo**

No le era una emoción ajena. Desde que era pequeño era recurrente sentirlo. Cuando su madre se enfurecía y gritaba -incluso si los gritos no eran dirigidos a él-, cuando su padre lo llamaba a su despacho -aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo siempre temía ser regañado-, cuando su hermano Sirius hacía alguna barbaridad -temía que las consecuencias fueran demasiado-.

Pero esos eran miedos infantiles, ridículos, podría decir ahora. No se comparaban con el miedo que sentía desde que se había unido al Señor Tenebroso. Tuvo miedo cuando se vio obligado a torturar por primera vez -y por segunda, y por tercera, y todas las veces- a alguien. Y no se diga matar, que no se hacía más fácil, como había dicho su prima, al contrario. Cada noche cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir, pero el sueño no llegaba. Lo que llegaban eran los rostros contraídos de dolor, la sangre y el desorden.

Pero ni siquiera ese miedo era tan intenso como el que tenía esos momentos. Estaba temblando de manera incontrolable y no sabía por qué las lágrimas se le derramaban de los ojos si era miedo, no tristeza, lo que sentía.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión. Haría algo tan estúpido y tan absurdamente valiente que seguramente su hermano Sirius podría sentirse orgulloso. Porque si iba a morir -porque iba a morir, eso seguro- lo haría escuchando, por primera vez en muchos, muchísimos años, su corazón.

Intentó que su voz no sonara vacilante y dio la orden: «Kreacher, llévame».


	5. 6-Explosión

**6\. Explosión – Drarry (AU- Maestros de Hogwarts)**

Algo retumbó en el pasillo en las mazmorras. No era el sonido de una bomba fétida sino de algo más potente. Harry corrió preocupado al salón de pociones ―que era a donde se dirigía originalmente― buscando el origen de esa explosión.

Lo recibió un escenario bastante cómico: Draco Malfoy bañado por completo en un líquido verde y gelatinoso. No pudo evitar empezar a reírse.

―Púdrete, Potter ―le espetó el rubio arrugando la nariz molesto.

―El que parece podrido eres tú ―contestó Harry entre risas, el gesto de disgusto de Malfoy sólo lo hacía más gracioso.

― Ja-ja, muy chistoso. ¿Se puede saber qué haces acá abajo? ―le preguntó mientras realizaba unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza para quitar el desastre.

―Venía a buscarte. Por si no lo recuerdas quedamos de vernos hace una hora en la sala de maestros y no apareciste. Supuse que estabas acá abajo y mira, ―sonrió― acerté.

―Cierto, ―dijo Draco, al menos tenía la decencia de parecer apenado― lo siento, estaba concentrado con esta poción y perdí la noción del tiempo ―mientras hablaba se iba acercando con una sonrisa malévola a Harry, que fingía estar realmente ofendido―. Pero, si me dejas, puedo compensarte el tiempo perdido.

Draco cerró la distancia que había entre los dos y deslizó su mano por la desordenada cabellera de Harry, acercándolo para besarlo.

―Le aseguro, Profesor Potter, que sé causar otro tipo de explosiones. Y esas, las hago completamente a propósito.


	6. 9- Familia

**9\. Familia – Draco/Harry**

Se sentía exactamente como cuando había tenido que enfrentar al colacuerno húngaro en cuarto año: como si se dirigiera a una muerte segura, y rezaba porque lo que había practicado antes funcionara.

Era sólo una cena, una tranquila y formal cena con los padres de la persona con la que pensaba compartir el resto de su vida. Nada que no hicieran miles de parejas tanto muggles como mágicas. Draco ya había ido a una comida a La Madriguera, y, pese a sus resistencias y a la incomodidad inicial, al final todo había salido bien una vez que Draco había pedido disculpas. Sabía que no había sido fácil para él y lo menos que podía hacer era retribuirle con lo mismo: ir a cenar con sus padres.

La diferencia de situaciones no era mucha. Los Weasley odiaban a Draco por todo lo que había hecho y por lo que había sido, así como los Malfoy lo odiaban a él. Pero eran su familia, y próximamente también él formaría parte de ésta.

Así que tendría que enfrentar al colacuerno, pero al menos, como le recordó el apretón de manos que le dio Draco, no lo haría solo.


	7. 10- Recuerdos

**13\. Herencia - Mortífagos**

Para Damon Avery era un día muy especial. Su padre había accedido por fin a incluirlo en sus reuniones.

\- No son cosas para niños - le decía siempre que insistía en que le permitiera escuchar las conversaciones que tenían en su despacho él y sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. Desde que tenía uso de razón su padre, el señor Nott, el señor Lestrange y el hombre al que llamaban Lord Voldemort, se reunían y él siempre había querido estar presente.

Pero por fin había cedido, en unos meses cumpliría diecisiete años y sería un adulto y en poco más de un año saldría del colegio.

\- Damon, -lo llamó su padre unas horas antes de la llegada de sus amigos- recuerda que esta es una reunión muy importante. Pues te vamos a hacer partícipe de algo que llevamos preparando por años. Y queremos que no sólo tú participes, sino que invites a tus amigos. -Se levantó la manga de la túnica y le mostró la serpiente que salía de la boca de una calavera que tenía marcada en el brazo-. Esta será mi herencia, hijo, más importante que el dinero. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

-Sí padre-


	8. 13- Herencia

**13\. Herencia - Mortífagos**

Para Damon Avery era un día muy especial. Su padre había accedido por fin a incluirlo en sus reuniones.

\- No son cosas para niños - le decía siempre que insistía en que le permitiera escuchar las conversaciones que tenían en su despacho él y sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. Desde que tenía uso de razón su padre, el señor Nott, el señor Lestrange y el hombre al que llamaban Lord Voldemort, se reunían y él siempre había querido estar presente.

Pero por fin había cedido, en unos meses cumpliría diecisiete años y sería un adulto y en poco más de un año saldría del colegio.

\- Damon, -lo llamó su padre unas horas antes de la llegada de sus amigos- recuerda que esta es una reunión muy importante. Pues te vamos a hacer partícipe de algo que llevamos preparando por años. Y queremos que no sólo tú participes, sino que invites a tus amigos. -Se levantó la manga de la túnica y le mostró la serpiente que salía de la boca de una calavera que tenía marcada en el brazo-. Esta será mi herencia, hijo, más importante que el dinero. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

-Sí padre-


	9. 14-Roces

**14\. Roces – Draco/Harry**

 **(AU maestros de Hogwarts previo al drabble 6)**

-Perdona, toma tú primero -dijo el moreno, antes de sonreír como si no fuera la décima vez que lo decía.

-¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito, Potter? -contestó molesto. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que estiraba la mano para tomar una de las meigas fritas que reposaban en un plato, encontraba su mano ahí. El problema es que cada vez que su mano rozaba la otra sentía una descarga de electricidad, como si le dieran un pequeño toque.

Además...

-¿por qué te tienes que sentar tan cerca de mí? ¿Qué no ves que hay mucho espacio? -le espetó señalando con la mano la sala vacía -¿por qué no te vas a tu oficina a calificar?

Cualquier cosa, pero que se alejara. Porque cada vez que se movía podía percibir su aroma, y al estar casi hombro con hombro sentía el calor que emanaba. Encima, estaba lo de las meigas fritas y su mano. En verdad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Harry sonrió ante todas esas preguntas y se pegó más al rubio.

-Tengo frío- dijo, como si eso fuera excusa suficiente- y en mi despacho me aburro mucho de calificar solo.

Pareció dudar por unos momentos, pero luego de respirar profundamente tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa de Draco y entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Y quería hacer esto.


	10. 15- Abrazos

**15\. Abrazos - Draco/Harry**

Para Harry los abrazos eran algo extraño, algo maravilloso y una de sus cosas favoritas.

Durante nueve años de su vida no recibió uno solo. Sabía qué eran, pero pensaba que no era algo que pudiera tener. Las primeras veces que recibió un abrazo se sintió incómodo. Aunque eran algo lindo, y podía percibir el calor y el cariño que estaba detrás de esa acción, él no sabía cómo responderlo, así que sólo se quedaba ahí parado, dejándose abrazar. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, y aprendió a darlos también.

Lo mejor, es que cada quién abrazaba de una manera diferente. Los abrazos de la señora Weasley eran como una cobija que lo envolvía, eran acogedores y cálidos; los abrazos de Hermione eran como una ola, impetuosos y cargados de cariño; los de Ginny habían sido como el fuego, quemaban y consumían, pero calentaban. Los de Ron eran muy fraternales, acompañados de palmaditas en la espalda; y los abrazos que recordaba de Sirius habían sido como abrazas un oso, cargados de promesas del hogar que nunca tuvo.

Pero sus abrazos favoritos no los conoció sino muchos años después de salir de Hogwarts, cuando ya podía considerarse un experto en el tema. Cuando abrazó por primera vez a Draco Malfoy, y el rubio respondió de la misma manera, sintió un huracán en su estómago, sintió la electricidad recorrerlo y el corazón se le aceleró a mil por hora. Los abrazos de Draco Malfoy eran magia pura. Y a partir de ahí ya no lo soltó.


	11. 22- Amistad

**22\. Amistad - Draco/Harry**

La campanilla de la entrada replicó y entró a la tienda un niño moreno, bajito, de desordenado pelo negro, bastante delgado y con ropas que parecían ser varias tallas más grandes. Se colocó justo a lado de él, y la cinta comenzó a medirlo.

―Hola ―lo saludó tímidamente― ¿también Hogwarts? ― Notó su ropa muggle, lo cual le desagradó un poco, «sangre sucia, seguro», pero era una oportunidad para hacer un amigo nuevo, alguien que sus padres no le hubieran impuesto y por alguna razón ese niño le parecía una buena opción para empezar.

Cuando el niño alzó la mirada para responder, Draco sintió como si se quedara sin aire de la impresión. Tenía los ojos más increíbles que había visto en su vida, de un color verde esmeralda precioso y que brillaban con intensidad aún detrás de esos horribles lentes.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —soltó casi sin respirar y arrastrando las palabras, cuando se ponía nervioso tendía a hacer eso. Siguió hablando casi sin pensar, trató de hablar de quidditch, uno de sus temas favoritos, pero el niño no sabía ni qué era eso, confirmando sus sospechas de que era hijo de muggles. Siguió hablando y se arrepintió un poco cuando el niño pareció ofenderse cuando señaló al enorme hombretón. Cambió rápido de tema, y descubrió que los padres del niño eran magos «qué bien, así mis padres no pondrán peros a nuestra amistad». Pero luego pareció equivocarse nuevamente en su selección de tema porque cuando Madame Malkin anunció que estaba listo lo suyo, el chico salió sin mirarlo si quiera.

Sintió mucha tristeza, un vacío que nunca antes había sentido. El niño se había molestado con él, eso sí pudo percibirlo, y no entendía por qué. Él había tratado de ser amable, pero no había funcionado. Pero no iba a rendirse, una vez que empezaran las clases se haría amigo de ese niño con los ojos verde esmeralda.

* * *

 **Este es el último drabble que hice y el último que subiré para esta compilación. Como avisé, no hice todos, pero de los poquitos que sí hice, este es mi favorito 3 Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
